The New Clans
by amuletjack
Summary: It's been seven moons since the war between StarClan and the Dark Forest has occurred and the clans have finally recovered. But, when Bramblestar gets a prophesy that the clans must send two cats from each clan, six warriors and two medicine cats, to go and rebuild four long-since-been-gone clans from nearly nothing, the cats sent must learn to teach these cats and even save them.


Affiliations

Vote on which cats you want to be leader and which cats you want to be the medicine cats.

-From ShadowClan-

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

-Under ShadowClan-

EarthClan

Warriors- Metal- Silver-gray tom with a black raccoon mask

Night- Black tom with a white paw

Lizard- Yellow and black she-cat with hooked fangs

Ebony- Black she-cat with brown paws

Pearl- Pinkish-gray she-cat with white paws

Leaf- Greenish tom with brown tabby markings

Scales- Black tom with gray markings in the appearance of scale outlines

Shimmer- White she-cat with faint tawny spots

Thunder- Golden tom with black zigzag stripes

Misty- Gray and white she-cat with black paws

Tune- Gold and black she-cat

Gunk- Purpleish-gray tom

Bony- Brown tom with white spots

Dusk- Black and gray spotted she-cat

Dawn- Golden and orange she-cat with large white paws

Icy- Pure white she-cat

Swan- White and yellow speckled she-cat

Rabbit- White tom with brown spots

Mossy- Greenish she-cat with white spots

Aurora- Pretty tortoise-shell she-cat

Jimmy- Black tom with a white skull shaped spot

Collette- Brown and beige she-cat

Kyndle- Pinkish gray pregnant she-cat

-From ThunderClan-

Dovewing and Amberpaw

-Under ThunderClan-

FireClan

Warriors- Leo- Muscular light ginger tom

Swift- Dark ginger tom with brown tabby markings a light brown underbelly gray toes and a scar over his left eye

Sonic- Dark brown tabby tom

Phoenix- Reddish brown tabby tom

Apple- Pretty tortoise-shell she-cat

Mill- Light brown she-cat

Spring- Pinkish gray she-cat

Shade- Large black tom with gray paws

Melt- White and ginger she-cat

Aspen- Pretty tortoise-shell she-cat

Belle- Light ginger she-cat

Stormy- Mixed gray and white she-cat

Flowers- Gray she-cat with darker gray spots

Flame- Gray blue tom with a reddish brown stripe from nose to tail tip

Slim- Silver, gray tom

Speedo- Pure black tom

Ash- Pure gray tom with silver eyes

Fern- Tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

Frost- Thick-furred white she-cat with a gray tail-tip and paws with blind blue eyes

Elders- Forest- Dark brown tabby tom retired early due to paralyzed back legs

-From RiverClan-

Petalfur and Willowshine

-Under RiverClan-

WaterClan

Warriors- Sam- Sturdy gray tom with a scarred face

Thomas- Black and gray thick furred tom

Iron- Silver and white tom

Turtle- Beautiful tortoise shell she-cat

Lily- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Phantom- Silver tom with a white stripe across his face

Collin- Golden tom with three black stripes on his back

River- White she-cat with gray tabby markings

Wasp- Golden and white tom

Storm- Blue-gray tom with silver stripes

Fire- Dark ginger tom with silver stripes

Wheat- Light brown she-cat with golden stripes

Rust- Dark ginger she-cat with white paws

Minnie- Small golden she-kit with black tabby markings

Bark- Brown she-cat with white spots

Bear- Dark brown tom with black paws

Soot- Pale gray she-cat

Viper- White, golden, and black calico she-cat

Barry- Pure white she-cat with silver spots

Blur- Gray-blue tom with gray and black tabby markings

Elders- Shady- Dark gray, almost black, she-cat with light silver paws

Spotty- Golden tom with black spots

-From WindClan-

Crowfeather and Heathertail

-Under WindClan-

Airclan

Warriors- Ace- Black tom with gray tabby markings

Willa- Gray and white speckled she-cat

Wolf- Pure gray tom

Gold- Silver she-cat with golden stripes

Silver- Golden tom with a silver tail

Moon- White she-cat with silver markings in the shape of wings

Lullaby- Silver she-cat with white stripes

Skyler- Light blue-gray tom with ginger splotches

Holly- Black she-cat with white spots around her eyes

Comet- Dark gray she-cat with mist like white patterns

Fluffy- White she-cat with gray and brown spots

Lovino- Dark ginger tom with two white paws

Ocean- Dark blue-gray tom with white stripes

Snow- White she-cat and gray spots

Flame- Light ginger tom

Ethan- Black tom with yellow zigzag stripes

Heron- Blue–gray tom with golden stripes

Jade- Greenish colored she-cat with multicolored spots

Angelica- White she-cat with two gray paws

Cynder- Gray she-cat with black toes

Jake- Light brown tom with a darker brown back

Marley- Pale, almost white, brown with a dark brown back

Elders- Pooka- Brown and white tom

*Note- Elders cannot be voted for leader or for medicine cat.


End file.
